Borderline Demon
by Rachel-chan XOXOX
Summary: Allen can't get the thoughts of a particular akuma out of his head. She had such sad eyes. He tries to find her. Eventually he does. Strange enough, the akuma SAVES his life, protecting him from another akuma. Allen finds out that she had rebelled against the Earl wanting to regain memories of her past, and to finally go home. Is it possible? Allen x Maka
1. First Sight: The Pretty Akuma

A/N: Please enjoy and remember to leave a comment! Thank you!

* * *

Maka sighed as she grazed her fingers over the water. She was sitting on the edge of the fountain, staring at her reflection.

'_What have I become?' _Maka asked herself.

She sighed again. Two exorcists were standing behind her. She knew because of their soul wavelengths. Theirs was… different. Their souls had somewhat of a sickly pureness radiating off of them.

She knew one had to be the legendary, Allen Walker. No other exorcist could find Akuma without an eye like him. The Pentacle eye. She had only heard rumors about him and his eye.

"Are you going to kill me?" Maka asked them, without turning to them. She could tell they were startled that she knew they were there because their souls jumped when she asked them.

"If you're going to do it, do it now." Maka said, this time turning to them.

* * *

**ALLEN POV:**

I immediately notice an Akuma who was sitting on the edge of the fountain in the city square. She looked to be around my age. I could not see her face. I just noticed the red velvet dress she wore, very similar to Road's attire. She had low blonde pigtails and long legs.

I tapped on Lavi's shoulder and whispered, "There's one", as I pointed to the Akuma.

"Should we sneak up on it?" Lavi asked. I shrugged. We walked up closer to her.

We stood there for minute watching her. All she did was move her hand back and forth across the water.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked, without turning to face us.

She startled Lavi and me quite a bit with her sudden comment.

Lavi looked at me and back at her.

"If you're going to do it, do it now." She said, facing us.

The first thing that stood out was the biggest, brightest, green eyes I had ever seen.

Her face was beautiful… with a very sad expression.

She had tears in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" I asked forgetting completely of her true self. Lavi elbowed me in the ribs.

The girl- I mean _akuma's _eyes narrowed. The Akuma stood up and looked me straight in the eye, "Leave me alone exorcist."

She then turned and walked away briskly.

Lavi looked at me, "Why in the world would you ask an Akuma how they were doing?"

"She looked sad… I don't know!" I replied. Lavi sighed and put his hand on his hip.

"It's just a façade. She's tricking you in to letting your guard down." Lavi pulled out his hammer and started to walk in the direction that the girl left.

He stopped and turned back to me, "You coming?"

I nodded and caught up to him.

Lavi gripped his hammer tighter, "Keep your eyes out for it or any other Akuma."

"Right."

And I did. We couldn't find her or any other Akuma. So, we headed back.

The only thing I could think about was the beautiful and sad Akuma. Those watery green eyes… that pained look… how different her soul looked…

Her soul… it was angelic-like, and had wings. It was a bright sky blue, but was tainted with red and a feeling of evil.

She was an Akuma alright, but she was different.

Lenalee sat down next to me in the dining room and put a hand on my shoulder, "Are you okay? You haven't eaten at all."

"I'm not hungry." I replied. Lenalee looked taken aback.

"That's a first." Lavi said as he down on the other side of me, with his tray of food.

Yes… why am I not hungry? That's odd.

The thought of the girl took over. I wasn't able to think about anything else at all.

I sighed and stood up, "I'm going to bed."

"It's only six-" Lavi began.

"I'm going to bed," I repeated.

The walk back to my room seemed longer than usual. I just wasn't in the right mind.

I opened the door and closed it behind me.

I plopped down on the bed and groaned.

"Who are you?" I asked out loud, referring to the Akuma.

Timcanpy flew over and sat on my head.

"Not you Tim." I smiled and looked up at the golden golem.

* * *

**MAKA POV:**

I sighed. Living in a dusty and abandoned cottage isn't exactly ideal. Rats were scurrying around and the whole building seemed to be decaying. At least there was still a bed. Like I said, it isn't exactly ideal, but it works.

My head had been hurting. I have had horrible headaches ever since my memories had been coming back.

The only thing I could put together, was that I lived in a small city in the middle of a desert, and went to a very large and odd looking school.

Also… the memory that was most prominent…

*flashback*

_I struggled to get out of the grasps of the odd-looking man. He was overweight and had a creepy grin plastered on his gray face._

"_Let go of me!" I yelled, "I want to go home!"_

"_Who's she?" A young girl with black spikey hair asked._

"_This, Road, is the key to finally destroying the Black Order." He said with a cheerful tone._

"_Huh? She's just a human." The girl, who apparently went by the name 'Road' said._

"_Not for long." He said as he threw me to the ground. _

_I squeezed my neck, cutting of my air supply. I struggled and tried to reach for air, but death was imminent._

*End of flashback*

I grabbed my head in pain again. Just thinking back on my old memories, brought terrible pain.

I realized that the Earl had killed me as a Noah watched.

Why was I the 'key'? What was so special about me? I sighed a flipped over on the bed.

I remember all the memories of me as an Akuma, but what about when I was a human?

I had rebelled against the Earl, the Noahs, and the other Akuma. It took me long enough to realize that part of me was still human, and that I wanted to retrieve the rest of my memories… and finally go home.

I felt so misplaced here.

I don't belong here.

Do I belong somewhere else?

* * *

A/N: In case you didn't recognize the username or the horrible writing, I have written another D. Gray Man x Soul Eater crossover before. It was not an Allen x Maka, but in it I promised that I would make an Allen x Maka fan fiction so… here it is!

I have basically the WHOLE story planned out, even the very ending.

I have done preliminary sketches of what Maka's Akuma form looks like, but I'm working on the final one! I'll have it up on my Deviant Art soon.

Sorry for the short chapter, and I promise that more will be revealed in the next chapter!

So stay tuned!


	2. Deep Wound: Akuma Oil

**ALLEN POV:**

My eyes fluttered open. Everything was blurry but I took in all of my surroundings.

I seemed to be in some kind of dilapidated cottage…

I turned my head to see the same Akuma that I had been thinking non-stop about for the past few days.

She had her back turned to me, doing something. When she began to turn around, I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

I heard her walk over to the bed that I was laying on. She had set something ceramic on the table next to the bed.

My eyes flew open when she began to un-button my shirt. I quickly grabbed her hand, "What are you doing?!"

She was startled at first, but then glared at me, and yanked her hand away, "Calm down exorcist."

She began to un-button my shirt again.

"Stop!" I yelled trying to grab her hand again. This time, she grabbed my hand and glared at me again.

"I'm trying to help you." She said. Before I could ask how and why, she raised her other hand which was covered in blood. I looked down to see a large gash across my chest, with blood seeping through my shirt.

She began un-buttoning my shirt once again. This time I didn't protest, not wanting to be scolded again.

Wait… why on earth am I trusting her?

I sighed.

I was snapped out of my thoughts, when she began to reach to pull my left arm out of my shirt.

Automatically, I lashed out at her, not wanting her to see my arm, which I happened to self-conscious about… especially not wanting_ her_ not to see it.

How would she react to see my arm?

I had scratched her cheek so deeply; it made Akuma oil burst from the wound falling on to my arm.

Not only had I hurt her, but I had gotten Akuma oil on me.

I waited for the deadly virus to spread, making black pentacles appear everywhere. But… they never came.

I looked back up at her with astonishment. She looked mad at me beyond belief, but the scratch on her cheek had disappeared.

"What the hell was that for?" She asked, with her hands on her hips.

"I-I…" I stuttered, not wanting to tell her about my arm. I quickly changed the subject, "Your Akuma oil…"

"What about it?" She asked, still wearing a pout on her lips. So cute…

"I didn't get the virus." I replied.

"It's because it's not Akuma oil." She said dropping her hands from her hips.

"What-"

"I won't take the rest of your shirt off. I just need to clean your wound, okay?" She cut me off, pushing my head back down on to the table, "Try not to move this time."

She grabbed a cloth in dipped it in to the water that she had put in a bowl, on the table. I wrung out the extra water above the ceramic bowl.

"This will hurt. I'm not going to lie, but it'll hurt ten times more if it were to get infected." She said. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for her to clean the wound on my chest.

I tried not to shout out in pain. I squirmed and opened my eyes.

She removed the bloody cloth and picked up a large book and sighed, "I didn't want to have to do this…"

"Maka…" She began to raise the book above her head. She then began to bring it down on my head, "CHOP!"

Everything went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes again. I saw the beautiful Akuma sitting next to the bed reading a book very intently.

She seemed to sense that I was awake, and looked up, "Thank god!"

"Huh?"

"You've been out for three days." She looked away in deep though, "I didn't think I hit you _that_ hard…"

"What's going on?" I asked her.

She nodded, "I see. You don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?" I asked.

"I cleaned and sewed up your wound." She said. I suddenly remembered what happened. I had woken up with her trying to help me.

I looked down to see I was now covered in a thin blanket.

I tried to sit up, but immense pain came, and the girl pushed me back down, "Don't get up yet! You're not completely healed. You won't be for a while, but you shouldn't move that much for the next few days."

"What happened to me?" I asked, not having a clue about how I got hurt.

"Well… I happened to see you in town when I was taking a walk. You had your back turned to me and I saw another Akuma approaching you. You had just started to turn around when the Akuma…" Maka paused, "I wish I could have gotten to you sooner."

She tapped her chin, "I think it was a level two. Those things are annoying little brats."

Was she implying that she was higher than a level two…?

She turned and pointed at me, "I had to kill it. It was either you or the Akuma. Exorcists are hard to come across these days."

"You killed one of your own kind?" I asked with astonishment, "You saved my life?"

"Yes, that's right." She said casually, "I think I deserve a '_thank you'_."

"O-oh! U-uh, thank you." I replied quickly; blushing from embarrassment for not thanking her sooner.

For the first time, I saw her smile. Her smile was bright and radiant.

She giggled, "You're adorable."

I felt more blood rush to my cheeks.

She giggled again, and stood up. She had walked to the other side of the room set her book down. She grabbed two cups.

She paused and turned to me, "I'm surprised you haven't killed me yet."

I stayed silent. She sighed and sat back down next to me, "You know that you can anytime. I won't fight back."

"Why are you like this?" I asked.

She crossed her legs, "You sure ask a lot of questions, don't you?" She smiled and shook the thought off, "Well… I'm like this… for personal reasons. I'm still trying to figure that out."

"So, I don't have any reason to trust you?" I asked.

"Not at all." She said as she handed me a cup, "Sorry, I don't really have anything else to drink."

I looked down in to the cup to see, water with a tea pouch floating in it. She took a sip and set it down.

I took a sip also. It tasted fine, it was just a little cold.

"Tell me," She began, "You must be hungry; not eating for a few days must be horrible. Especially having parasitic innocence."

"You know about my innocence?" I asked. She nodded.

"Oh, of course. I know a lot about you… _Allen Walker_."

* * *

A/N: Please comment! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!

Also, Maka may seem a tiny bit OOC, but it's for a reason.

COMMENT PLEASE! Thank you!


	3. The Fight: Kanda Gets Beat Up By a Girl?

A/N: This is a continuation of the previous chapter!

* * *

**Allen POV:**

I looked at her with astonishment again, "You know my name?"

I blushed. Such a pretty girl already knew my name? I squealed like a little girl in the inside.

She nodded, "What Akuma _doesn't_ know of your name?"

Oh…

"What's your name?" I asked. She smiled.

"That's a story for another time." She said, still smiling. She pointed to my arm, that I had been hiding from her, "Back to the subject. Your innocence; that's what you were hiding from me, correct?"

I glanced at her, "I…"

"What did you think? I'd cut off your arm or something?" The girl giggled and stood up again, "Well, we should get going now."

"Huh?"

She picked me up in a swift movement, now carrying me bridal style; making me blush from embarrassment.

"Well, we should get going now." The girl said.

"Huh?"

"I'm taking you back to the Black Order." She responded. I felt somewhat disappointed, yet happy to be getting away from her. Earlier, she flat out told me that I don't have any reason to trust her.

* * *

Before I knew it we were already in the surrounding forest on the plateau that the European Branch was located.

I was finally able to see the Gatekeeper in the distance when the girl stopped, "Looks like the welcoming party has arrived."

I looked at her, but she kept a blank face. She quickly moved to the side. I felt a quick breeze go past us.

"How cute." I heard an ugly and distorted voice said. Well… not really; it's just Kanda's voice, "The Moyashi being carried by a little girl? That's quite amusing."

She smiled set me down gently.

She turned to Kanda, "I suggest you shut your mouth before I have to teach you a lesson."

"Stupid girl," A vein popped on Kanda's head, "What are you? Moyashi's body-guard?"

The girl smirked.

"Answer me." Kanda said. The girl didn't respond at first.

Kanda raised his mugen.

"He just likes starting fights, doesn't he?" Lavi shook his head, and Lenalee sighed and nodded.

Lavi paused and suddenly perked up.

"H-hey! It's that Akuma!" Lavi said to Lenalee.

The girl ignored Lavi. She rose up her hands, which were now in a battle-ready pose. She had separated her feet and slightly bent them, "You sure talk big, don't you?"

"You're so gonna regret this." She spoke one last time.

"Annoying." Kanda sneered. He dashed at her, but she easily blocked it by kicking him in the gut. He almost fell but regained his footing. Before he could try to attack again, she had punched him under the girl, making him fly backwards.

The girl walked over to the now, knocked-out Kanda.

I couldn't help but have an evil grin plastered on my face.

"Ah… Pathetic. That was too quick and easy. No fun," She bent down and snickered. (Lavi could, unfortunately, see her panties)

Lavi pouted, "That's it!"

Lenalee looked at him, with a questioningly look.

Lavi's eyes turned in to hearts, "She's defiantly a strike! I don't care if she's an Akuma! She's a strike, baby!"

I frowned and glared at him.

The girl looked back at us, "You need to have a doctor look at him. I did as much as I could." She began to speak to Lavi and Lenalee, "He needs to stay in bed for a few more days before he can move around a lot."

She then smiled at me, "I'll see you around." She then turned back around, somehow being able to jump in to the trees, and disappeared in to the thicket.

* * *

Lavi shook my shoulders, "What's her name?!"

"I don't know." I replied with a monotone voice.

"Why didn't she hurt you?!" Lavi asked

"I don't know." I replied again.

Lavi was asking both out of interest in the female akuma (Which I'm mad at him for (OOC talking for Allen: She's mine bitch)), and out of worrying about me.

Before Lavi could ask another question, Lenalee smack him on the shoulder, "Lavi! Leave Allen alone! He's be through a lot!"

Lenalee put an extra blanket on me and sat down, "The doctors said she did a very good job of stitching you up. They said that you'll be fine. As for Kanda though... he's been sulking in his room ever since he woke up, and refuses to come out."

"Haha! He's upset that he got beat up by a girl! Especially by an akuma!" Lavi broke out in laughter. Lenalee hit him again, which silenced him.

Lenalee put her finger up to her chin in thought, "I wonder why she didn't harm you. You said that she saved you, right?"

I nodded.

Lenalee sighed and glared at Lavi, "If _you_ didn't left him to go look women, Allen wouldn't be in this mess."

"I'm okay though!" I said a little to loudly, "The akuma took good care of me..."

"I guess you're right, I've just been worried." Lenalee said, "We _all_ panicked when you went missin-"

"Yu didn't." Lavi interupted, which earned another slap to the shoulder by Lenalee.

They began to argue, which left me in my thoughts.

"What if, she'd been converted...?" I thought out loud, making both of them stop to look at me.

Lavi then jumped up, "That'd be great! I could go out with her then!"

I then glared at him again, and Lenalee told him to wait outside.

He pouted and left the room.

* * *

A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT!

Thank you for reading! Til' next time!


	4. Maka: I'll Never Leave Your Side

A/N: I WILL WARN YOU! There will be character death in this fic, but it's more towards the end… but, good news, Daisya will survive!

Also, just want to point out, even though Maka is half-akuma, half-human hybrid, she is completely different from third excorsits! That will be explained at another point in this fic!

* * *

I sighed. I was finally able to get up and move around. I was still very sore… but hey! I'm okay now.

Lenalee and I passed many shops in the small town. We were going shopping for a present for her brother.

"I think we should get him another coffee cup," I suggested. Lenalee shook her head.

"We got him that last year… and the year before." Lenalee reminded me.

"Right… maybe a new-"

"Scram, you monster!" Someone yelled, interpting me. We looked up ahead to see an old man with a broom hitting, _h-her_…

"Ouch! Lay off a bit, will you?!" The Akuma that help Allen a few days ago, yelled stepping away from him. She brushed herself off and turned, and started to walk away, "The nerve of some people!"

I saw him coming at her again with the broom. Before he could hit her with it, she quickly turned and grabbed it from him, "This could seriously hurt someone you know."

She pouted and handed it back to him. He growled at her, and went back in to the shop. She put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

It's odd to see an Akuma do practically nothing when in contact with a human, let alone being threatened by one.

She perked up when she faced in my direction.

"Hey!" She waved at us. She started to run over, "Allen!"

When she yelled my name, I felt myself smile.

"Are you doing any better? I hope the stitches are holding up okay!" The Akuma beamed taking my hand in her own. I felt my face heat up from the contact with the pretty girl.

"Y-yeah… I'm doing o-okay…" I stuttered, to be surprised with her now hugging me. Lenalee looked shocked.

"That's great! I'm happy then!" She said, releasing me from the hug, but not letting her hand away from mine.

Her personality had changed from the first time I met her.

A completely different personality…

"You uh… seem different.." Lenalee said cautiously to the girl, apparently noticing the change in personality too.

"Really?" The girl asked, "I guess I was just excited to see you doing better!"

"Also, I was thinking a lot after I left…" She spoke up again, now with a more serious persona, "I decided that I owe my life to you."

"Huh? Why?" I asked, very flattered but confused by her statement.

I haven't done anything for her. I should really owe her, if anything. She save my life, cleaned up my wound, and took me home without harming me at all.

"I have my reasons. But for now, all I can do is thank you and protect you. I promise that I'll be by your side at all costs!" She smiled up at me.

Lenalee looked shocked.

She took a step back, "I guess now would be a good time to tell you my name! I'm Maka!"

"Ma-ka?" I asked, now blushing so hard, you could feel heat emanating off of my face. She nodded and grinned.

"That's such a pretty name…" I thought out loud, staring at the petite girl.

"Now, hold on a second!" Lenalee interrupted my staring at Maka. Lenalee grabbed me and pulled me away from Maka slightly. Lenalee glared at the Akuma, who seemed not to be phased by any of this, "How do we know that we can trust you?"

"Ah, a valid point." Maka smiled, raising her finger, "I guess there really is no way, but to decide for yourself! I can't force you to trust me."

"Are you converted, then?" Lenalee asked.

Maka grabbed ahold of my arm and snuggled against me, making me stiffen and blush furiously.

"Converted? No," Maka said calmly, "I guess you could say that I'm quite different from other akumas. I have a sense of what is right and wrong, and I don't listen to orders from the Earl."

"W-what? How can you just ignore them then?" Lenalee asked.

Maka smiled, brought her finger to her lips, and winked at Lenalee, "That's also classified information."

"Then-"

"Allen is the only thing that matters to me, right now." Maka interrupted, still kept very close to me. I wasn't frozen from shock anymore, but I was still on guard. We are dealing with an Akuma. She looked up at me with her big green eyes, taking my hands in to her's, "As far as I'm concerned, my life is yours."

* * *

We approached the gatekeeper, with Maka refusing to leave my side- still clinging tightly to my arm.

It was hard to belive that such a sweet small girl was responsible for killing humans. She's nothing like an akuma. She has soft skin, the biggest, rounded green eyes, and smells like strawberries (A/N: Yum yum).

All of a sudden, Maka stopped and let go of my arm. Lenalee and I turned back to her, "What's wrong?"

"I can't go any further." She replied.

"Why not?" Lenalee asked.

Ignoring her question, Maka looked at me, "I will wait here for you, until you come out again."

"Why can't y-"

"That should be obvious." Maka said looking in the direction of the Gatekeeper, "I can't pass."

Before I could object, she quickly said, "Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

She shooed me to go in to the Black Order.

Before the doors closed I looked back at her. She was gone.

* * *

A/N: LAMEEEE! That sucked so badly! Sorry!

BTW, My best friend is helping me make a PV for one of the last chapters for this! Check her art out! KuranoCat


	5. Extra Chapter: Goodbye Our Beloved Maka

All of Death City was silent. Dead silent with an odd feeling of dread and deep sadness.

The sky was gray, which was perfect for the current tone of the city.

Most of the residents of Death City were attending Maka Albarn's funeral; whether they knew her personally or not.

Two days ago, Maka's parents had their beloved daughter declared legally dead; the day she went missing 5 years ago.

Each year, on the anniversary of her disappearance, people lit candles and put them in the window in the young meister's honor. They would leave pictures of Maka and stuffed animals in front of a small area near the academy, where people would pay their respects for the missing girl.

Some Death City residents, from different religions, would pray for her safety and quick return… however they did not work.

The two star meister had vanished without a trace.

Many people had started rumors that they had spotted her somewhere and that she was in hiding, just to ease the tense residents.

Those rumors held little truth to them.

Eventually, most people had lost hope for Maka's return.

Her closest friends and family gave in too…

That's why today is so hard for them…

Everyone hoped to find her dead body. That would have been so much better than not knowing if she was alive or not. Closure was what they really needed.

Maka's friends and family sat in the quiet church, staring at the pictures of the cheerful blonde and the empty casket.

Maka was truly someone whom would never be forgotten…

But people had to continue on with their lives. She was now a memory, only to be remembered as a hero and someone who should have continued on with her life.

Is she… continuing on with her life?


	6. Komui Lee: Allen Wants to Spank Maka?

A/N: I was surprised to see that Link didn't get many votes. I thought he would be a good pair. They're both up-tight bookworms who like to follow the rules! Anyway, the top three so far, are Allen, Lavi, and then Tyki. There is still time to vote for the others! I will put up a new poll for the top three in a few days. I was also surprised to see that people also voted for Tyki. I never thought of that, but if you guys want it!

Also, this may be part of a trilogy… maybe…

Please remember to leave a comment and vote on my profile! Thank you!

* * *

I quietly snuck out of the Black Order, making sure not wake anyone up. It was about 3 am, and I could not sleep. I was just too worried about Maka.

I looked around to if she was still in the area. It was hard to tell at night, especially with the thick forest. Sure enough, after a minute or two of walking, I spotted her behind a tree with my pentacle eye.

I immediately ran over to her to find her fast asleep, laying against the tree.

Akumas sleep? I thought they didn't…

She let out a cute little sneeze and curled up in to a ball.

Is she cold? That's not even possible for an Akuma…

But she is defiantly an Akuma. I can see her soul… she even admitted that she is one.

But Akumas don't have human-like attributes like sneezing, sleeping, and shivering…

Maka sneezed again, interrupting my thoughts.

* * *

**Maka POV:**

I woke up to feel something tickling my nose. I in front of my face was a small oddly shaped golden tail. I looked up to see a tiny golden golem. It was on top of fluffy white hair… hair?

I realized that there were two arms wrapped around my waist. I pried myself out of them and looked back.

"A-Allen?" I was very surprised to see Allen, fast asleep against the tree, I fell asleep against last night.

The golem flew over to me and landed on my head when Allen stirred to the sound of my voice.

Allen opened his eyes groggily and looked over at us, "O-oh, good morning Maka."

"What are you doing out here?" I asked quickly. He looked taken aback by my forcefulness.

"I was worried about you. You looked cold so-"

"Worried about me?" I looked at him strangely.

"Well, yeah." Allen shrugged. Trying not to grin like an idiot, I held out my hand to him with a frown.

He accepted it, and got up. I then pulled him towards the Black Order and huffed, "There's no need to worry about me. Just please worry about yourself."

"But you were out here alone, in the freezing cold!" He explained. I stopped and glared at him.

"Have you forgotten what I am?" I asked coldly. He just looked at me, with a sad expression. I sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you…"

He smiled faintly, "It's okay."

I looked away and keep walking with his hand in mine.

He stayed quiet as we walked and Timcanpy flew back over to him.

Once we got closer I stopped again, "Now go on. Get cleaned up, and put something warm on. I wouldn't want you to get a cold because of me."

"Won't you come in too?" He looked back at me.

I giggled but then paused, "Wait… are you serious? Oh my god, I think you're being serious, aren't you?!"

"Yepp," Allen smiled grabbing my hand, practically dragging me in front of the gatekeeper.

Before I could protest, I was surrounded by a beam of light.

I was dropped to the ground and the gatekeeper suddenly shrieked, "AKUUUMMMAAAA!"

Allen helped me up, "Uh… sorry I forgot about the exam…"

I face palmed.

"It's okay, gatekeeper. Let her in." I heard a scratchy voice come from one of the black golems floating overhead.

"B-BUT SHE'S A LEVEL-"

"Let her in." The voice said sternly. I couldn't believe my ears. I looked over to Allen who looked in shock as well.

The gatekeeper, who currently crying loudly, finally opened his gates.

I turned to run.

No. No. No.

This isn't good!

**Allen POV:**

"Hey, that's good their letting you i-"I paused when I noticed she wasn't next to me anymore. I looked back to see her running away.

"M-Maka! Wait!" I yelled as I caught up to her. I grabbed her by her waist and lifted her up.

"H-Huh?" She muttered as I carried her over my shoulder towards the gatekeeper.

"Will you let me down?" She asked calmly.

"No." I answered.

"Why not?"

"Because you'll run away again." I explained.

"I know that. I meant, why do you want to bring me inside of the Black Order of all places?" She asked. I smiled.

"I'm not leaving you alone again." I said.

Maka huffed, "W-well… I'll break every bone in your body if you don't let me down!"

I chuckled, "You're a bad liar."

"… I know…" She replied.

The gatekeeper closed with a thud and Maka sighed.

"Uh, Allen?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"My dress is short." She began.

"Well, yea-"

"My panties are showing." She explained.

My face heated up because I realized how she was positioned, gave a clear view of her undergarments.

"Allen! You brought the Akuma with you?" I heard Lavi ask. I saw the young bookman, Komui and a few others walking towards us.

Not wanting for them to see her, I quickly I slapped my hand on her butt, to cover her up quickly.

I mentally slapped myself, realizing that I could have just put her down.

"Allen! You dog!" Lavi exclaimed dramatically, "I thought I already called dibs!"

"N-No! It's not what it looks like!" I yelled.

"My opinion on you has changed." Komui shook his head.

"Now, hold on!" I yelled at them. I quickly put Maka down.

Maka looked away and huffed, "If you really wanted to spank me, you could have just told me. Though, I'm pretty sure that's something we should do in private…"

I felt my face heat up, "N-No! That's not wha-"

"Aw man! You we share?" Lavi sighed.

"No! Maka and I are just-"

"So you _can_ share?" Lavi interrupted me, looking Maka up and down.

"No!" I yelled in frustration.

Komui rolled his eyes, "Will you two stop?"

"Sorry…" Both Lavi and I said.

Komui eyes shifted to Maka.

Noticing the attention was now on her, she quickly hid behind me, gripping on to my hand.

"Allen? Are they going to kill me…?" Maka asked hesitantly.

It finally hit me as to why she would ask that. Komui wouldn't let an Akuma inside the Black Order for just _anything_.

Komui chuckled goofily, "Oh, heavens no!"

He peeked behind my back to grin at an utterly confused Maka.

He held out his hand for her, "I'm Komui Lee! Nice to meet you _Miss Maka!_"


End file.
